character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Greydon Square (Canon)/Niarobi
Summary Greydon Square is a god who manifests down into a human who is notoriously an atheist, a war veteran, and an ex-gangbanger who makes advancements in science and physics, as well as government and society as a whole. Sometimes he sways away from his role as a human and manifests as several different roles. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B, likely higher Name: Greydon Square, Apocalypse, Eddie Collins Origin: Kardashev Scale Trilogy Gender: Male Age: Far older than hundreds of trillions of years old Classification: Member of an unknown fully-evolved race, God, the Fifth Horseman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (He knows Kung Fu), Immortality (Types 1, 2 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 11. Said to be immortal, choosing when he dies. Is said to be dead and alive at the same time. Is the source of what allows "gods" to exist, as well as the universe. Said to be a ghost and a "bodysnatcher"), Regeneration (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly. Can just erase and recreate himself upon will, currently in a state of existing and not existing), Resurrection, Flight, Creation, Existence Erasure, Gravity Manipulation (Can physically interact with gravity), Enhanced Senses (Can precisely see things ranging in sizes from things smaller than quantum foam smaller than a Planck length to places far greater than those that see multiverses that contain Hilbert space as sheets of paper in books on a shelf), Space-Time Manipulation (Is the source of the universe. Can manipulate which quantum states he exists in. He can consume higher dimensions and manipulate three temporal dimensions. He's capable of rewinding time and also stopping it), Intangibility and Possession (Can become a ghost and take the bodies of people), Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the four primordial forces of the universe, either separate or together as supersymmetric matter. Can collapse wave functions and destroy wave sets), Matter Manipulation (Can create things as complex as universes from dust. His voice can manipulate particles and waves. Created all of the exotic particles. He can manipulate quarks and gluon fields. He can create things that are the fifth state of matter), Information Manipulation (Can delete the "source code" that makes up the universe), Transformation, Vector Manipulation (Can control vector fields), Causality Manipulation (Is self-caused. Can cause cause and effect to topple like dominos), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Reactive Evolution (He constantly evolves physically and mentally), Fire Manipulation (Can scorch people with his words), Time Travel, Conceptual Manipulation and Reality Warping (Can create, interact with, and manipulate metaphors), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Black Hole Creation (His words can come out like supermassive black holes), Absolute Zero and Heat Manipulation (Can manipulate thermodynamics to the extent of making things like absolute zero), Mathematics Manipulation (Can create and manipulate complex equations and even induce their effects into reality), Mind Manipulation (He can speak mind-breaking phrases that are outside of basic mathematical computability), Light Manipulation (Uses photon crystals as toys), Logic Manipulation (He can make logic errors real and write songs for the first time that he's already written, deliberately inducing paradoxes into reality), Fate Manipulation (Can control his own fate), Life and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Gravity Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (He uses a black hole as a slide), Mind Manipulation (Has over a thousand unified minds of geniuses.) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (He consumes higher dimensions for his amusement. Can collapse wave functions. Works at the center of the omniverse and comes from the highest plane of existence of it, even higher than structures beyond ones that see multiverses containing Hilbert spaces and wave functions as sheets of paper in books on a bookshelf, where all modes are in play), possibly higher (One of the modes described is directly linked to the existence of the multiverse described in Hinduism. Stated to no longer be a slave of time, space, and distance.) Speed: Immeasurable (Has written a transfinite number of lyrics. Can travel through time from enough exceeding of the speed of light. An "eternity" is considered a short amount of time to him. He can fly throughout complex planes. Has had wars throughout time), possibly higher Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, possibly higher Striking Strength: Immeasurable, possibly higher Durability: High Hyperversal (The death of all reality didn't affect him at all.) Stamina: Inexhaustible Range: High Hyperversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. An IQ of 190 is laughable to him. Has made body enhancements, created cancer-killing technology, has created a pill that can allow humans to live for nearly a thousand years in good shape, has built a ship that can traverse the universe that run on music, was a war vet, can create things as complex as universes from dust, can hack into another universe's Internet, can teach an egg quantum physics, has made equations that allow for interstellar travel, can look at someone and tell them specific details about their morphogenetic field, . The most intelligent beings in our universe are less intelligent than his ignorant ancestors and we wouldn't be able to mathematically understand his dumb jokes. "God" to him is like a primitive ape. Stated to be able to leave the greatest type II civilisations baffled. Stated to have a near impossibly high IQ. The entire history of humanity makes up a fragment of his memory and humanity will never have as much history as even the memories he's forgotten. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: This page is based on a fictional insert of a real musician. Category:Tier 1 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch